Sayonara Memories songfic
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: ini adalah musim semi terakhirku. selamat tinggal, kenangan indahku.. PikoxMiki, based on Sayonara Memories song cover by Utatane Piko. OOC dan gaje tetap trademark Ome :D


Gaje, gaje banget.

First PikoxMiki fic in Indonesian language kayaknya. Ayo dong, ramein fic PikoxMiki, atau Pikonya aja juga boleh deh! Ome cinta Piko-kuuunnn~~ *dihajar readers*

Sebenarnya Ome mau bikin ini dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi otak Ome lagi males diajak mikir grammar, jadi itu nanti aja. Ahaha~ dasar kau Ome~

Udahlah enjoy ajah! ^^v

* * *

_Sakura ga saku yo  
Mirareta itsumo no sakamichi ni…  
Aa, wakare wo…_

**Sayonara Memories**

"Pikooo..!" seorang gadis berlari ke arahku dengan langkah terburu-buru, aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang terengah-engah dari tempatku di bangku taman sekolah yang kududuki. Teriakannya mengganggu lamunanku di tengah hari, untung saja waktu itu aku tidak menggigau.

"Hoh, Miki.." aku mendongak dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang kelelahan. Ia mencoba menarik napas yang dalam.

"Maaf aku telat lagi, Piko-kun. Nggak marah, kan?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Nggak apa kok, biasa aja kale," jawabku sambil menarik tangannya, isyarat agar dia duduk di sampingku. Ia lalu mengaduk tasnya dan mengambil botol air minum dari dalamnya, menenggak isinya hingga habis dalam lima detik.

"Kamu itu ya, terlalu rajin," decakku.

"Emangnya kenapa? Les tambahan itu bagus, biar nanti ngerjain soal ujian kelulusannya gampang! Piko mah enak, pintar! Jadi nggak perlu belajar lagi!" dumel Miki.

"Kalau nggak pintar pun belum tentu aku ikutan yang begituan," aku mengangkat bahu.

"Piko pemalasan amat sih! Masa dari kelas dua kita ketemu sampe kelas tiga gini semangatnya nggak dipake-pake?" repetnya.

"Udahlah, bahas yang lain aja. Suntuk mikirin pelajaran mulu," aku menundukkan wajahku yang tiba-tiba sedikit memanas.

"Mau nanya apa?" tanya Miki.

"Lah, nanya apa aja boleh. Terserah," sahutku malas. Senyumnya tiba-tiba melebar.

"Piko tadi lagi nglamunin apa sih? Cewek, ya?" goda Miki sambil menjawil bahuku. Aku meringis.

"Mau tahuu.. aja!" aku memeletkan lidah. Miki memonyongkan bibir, ekspresi yang bisa membuatku ngakak sampai terguling-guling, untungnya aku cukup pintar menahan diri.

"Miki imut deh kalau lagi monyong, canda diinng.." godaku. Wajahnya memerah, kayaknya menahan malu.

"Piko jahat! Miki pulang sendiri aja!" gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku mengejarnya.

"Woi rambut merah! Tungguin dong!" seruku. Aku berhasil mengejarnya, bahkan mendahului langkahnya. Gantian Miki yang mengejarku. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya kami tiba di persimpangan jalan.

"Aku duluan ya, Piko jelek," pamitnya.

"Iya, pulangnya hati-hati ya," aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah kiri, menuju rumahku. Sementara ia masih berdiri di sana, belum beranjak pergi ke arah kanan menuju rumahnya.

"Cepet pulang Miki jelek! Ngapain masih di sana!" pekikku sambil menatap ke arahnya. Miki memeletkan lidahnya, lalu mulai berjalan. Aku juga ah, udah keburu sore, ntar dijitakin Mama di rumah.

_Di rumah…_

"Piko,"

Kenalin, yang datang ke kamarku saat ini adalah mamaku, namanya Miriam. Bule yah? Benar sekali! Aku bisa dapat rambut putih dan bola mata berwarna-warni ya dari beliau.

"Mama mau bicara.." beliau mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengerjakan PR sejenak dan mengikutinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa sih, Ma?" tanyaku setelah aku duduk di sofa tepat di samping beliau. Sorot matanya nampak serius, wah gawat, nggak bisa bercanda nih.

"Apa kamu sudah pikirkan rencana Mama kemarin?" tanya beliau.

Aku menelan ludah. Seketika aku kehilangan kata-kata dalam kepalaku. Yang ada hanyalah flashback kejadian kemarin malam, di tempat yang sama, latar waktu yang sama…

_{"Piko, kamu mau ikut Mama pindah ke Inggris setelah kamu selesai tahun ketiga sekolah?"_

"_Eh? Ke Inggris?"_

_Mama memberikan sebuah undangan kepadaku. Aku tercekat. Undangan pernikahan Papa dengan istri barunya. Yup, orangtuaku bercerai tujuh bulan yang lalu._

"_Mama sudah nggak mau mencampuri urusan Papa di sini, jadi Mama memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris dan.."_

"_Ma, aku udah bisa jaga diri sendiri, aku masih mau nyelesain.."_

"_Tapi Mama tetap khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa kalau tinggal sendirian di sini.."_

_Aku terdiam beberapa saat._

"_Terserah deh, Ma. Piko pikirin dulu,"}_

"Piko?" Mama menyentuh punggung tanganku. Aku tersadar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kamu pikirkan?" tanya Mama lagi.

Aku benar-benar nggak tahu harus ngomong apa.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Handphone di saku celanaku berbunyi. Siapapun yang nelepon makasih banget ya, loh?

"Sebentar Ma, teman Piko telepon," aku pergi ke kamarku dan menjawab telepon itu.

"Piko? Boleh nanya nggak?" suara Miki.

"Nanya apaan, Nona Bawel?" tanyaku. Mudah-mudahan di sana dia monyongin bibir lagi.

"PR kita besok apaan?" ia balik bertanya.

"PR kita.. umm.. gag tau gua! Udah dulu ya!" aku mematikan telepon, memandang sebentar telepon itu lalu menatap Mama.

"Ma, kita pikirin ini nanti aja ya?"

_Paginya di kelas…_

"Uwaaa.. bentar lagi musim semi yaa!" pekik gadis berambut biru dikuncir, sepertinya itu sapaan jenis baru.

"Musim semi! Uwaaahh.. bentar lagi kita kelulusan!" timpal gadis berambut hijau dengan semangat sama besar. Aku mendengus. Kenapa musim semi banyak fansnya? Semua musim sama aja kan?

"Piko-kun nggak suka musim semi, ya?"

Aku terlonjak sedikit. Miki, toh. Nggak jaman lagi ngagetin orang pake acara nggak ngomong dulu.

"Bukan gitu sih," jawabku enteng.

"Kalau aku sih paling sukanya ya musim semi! Aku suka banget waktu bunga sakura mekar! Bunga umenya juga cantik! Iya kan, Piko-kun?" gadis itu menyikut pinggangku.

"Iya, iya. Setuju aja dah ama Miki," kuberikan seulas senyum kecil pada gadis itu. Ia menyambutnya dengan tawa lebar. Tawa yang kayaknya bakal aku rindukan.

"Piko-kun emang sobat Miki yang paling baik deh!" ia memukul bahuku. Pukulan yang juga bakalan ikut kurindukan.

"Iya, Miki juga teman Piko yang paling ancur, err.. manis.., err.. ancur aja deh!" aku memeletkan lidah. Ayo, monyongin bibirnya dong, Miki! Nah, gitu!

"Piko plin-plan ah!" kali ini kotak pensilnya yang mendarat di kepalaku. Adaww!

Kelas yang ribut mendadak senyap saat sesosok Kiyoteru-sensei muncul. Miki kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Kaito, dua bangku di depanku.

"Kelas apa ini? Seperti pasar saja!" decaknya sambil berjalan memasuki kelas. Kontan semua murid sweatdrop.

"Kalian sudah kelas 3, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan! Bukannya belajar malah main-main.." beliau menghela napas dan membuka bukunya.

"Sudah, kerjakan halaman 193 bagian A sampai C! Saya berikan waktu dua les untuk mengerjakannya!"

_Huuu.. enak amet ngomongnya Pak! Emangnya Matematika itu gampang? Mana satu bagian sepuluh soal beranak lagi!_ dumelku dalam hati.

Aku merucutkan bibir dan mulai mengambil bukuku dan mengerjakannya. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini, tapi sekarang otakku lagi malas dipakai mikir.

"Kaito, ajarin bagian A nomor satu yang C dong!" Kulihat ia memberikan bukunya pada Kaito, cowok rambut biru itu. Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil membicarakan Matematika. Aku menghela napas. Iseng, kulihat jendela kelas, yah.. cerah lagi.

Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku seperti tertusuk saat melihat langit biru itu, apalagi saat aku melihat Miki juga memandang langit itu sambil tersenyum.

Musim semi, huh?

_Pulang sekolah…_

"Piko-kun,"

"Hm?" aku memandang Miki yang berjalan di sampingku. Hari ini kami ingin melewati jalan yang sedikit lebih jauh jaraknya agar aku bisa mengobrol dengannya lebih lama. Tentu saja aku yang putuskan itu secara tidak langsung. Untung Miki tidak nyadar dan tidak protes.

"Uh, anoo.. rencana Piko-kun setelah lulus apa?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"_Piko, kamu mau ikut Mama pindah ke Inggris setelah kamu selesai tahun ketiga sekolah?"_

"Hah? Rencana setelah lulus? Belum disusun tuh!" jawabku santai, berusaha menghapus pikiran buruk itu.

"Jiah, Piko aneh ah! Semua udah pada nyusun rencana tuh!" Miki memanyunkan bibirnya seperti biasa.

"Biarin dung, habis aku juga nggak mau kalau rencana udah disusun tapi jatuhnya nggak kejadian juga," sahutku. _Nice philosophy_, Piko! Ternyata aku bisa sok bijak juga..

"Miku katanya mau jadi artis terkenal, Kaito mau sekolah di Prancis, bagian patti.. patti apa gitu au ah, Luka-chan mau kuliah di kelautan, Rin sama Len mau bantu-bantu orangtuanya, Gumi-chan mau kuliah jurusan pertanian, masih banyak lagi deh! Keren-keren ya?" kudengar nada suaranya yang amat bersemangat. Nada ceria yang sederhana.

"Si Kaito ketinggian tuh mimpinya," celetukku.

"Yang pasti Kaito itu nggak kayak kamu yang nggak punya semangat buat masa depan!" Miki menghajar bahuku.

"Kamu nggak tahu sih.."

"Nggak tahu apaan? Miki mah udah tahu isi otaknya Piko!"

"Miki kan lemot, jadi nggak tahu," balasku asal.

"Miki tahu Miki lemot, makanya Miki semangat buat belajar, buat masa depan Miki," ia menelan ludah.

"Miki iri banget sama Piko-kun, pemalas gitu bisa dapet 100, minimal 80. Miki pengen bisa nyaingin Piko.." lanjutnya pelan.

Aku berdehem. Rasanya kupingku seperti naik lima belas senti ke atas karena sanjungan lebay itu, tapi bukan karena itu pipiku tiba-tiba memanas.

"Hei, kita udah sampe di simpang," gumamku. Ia melongo.

"Oh.. u.. udah ya.. Dah, Piko.." ia melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Harusnya aku putar-putar dulu ke mana gitu biar waktu yang kupunya lebih lama.

"Hei Piko!" panggilnya saat aku hendak mengambil langkah. Aku menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Nilai Miki nanti lebih bagus dari Piko-kun kalau Piko-kun nggak belajar!" pekiknya. Aku terkikik, lalu mengangguk pelan. Aku meneruskan langkahku.

Dasar rambut merah _psycho_ maniak belajar!

Dalam hati aku tersenyum sedih. Hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sebelum ujian kelulusan. Ya, hanya sedikit waktu..

_Di kantin sekolah…_

"Piko-kun ngdaftar les tambahan?"

Aku menutup telingaku sambil mempertahankan tampang sok _cool_ ku.

"Nggak usah lebe deh Miki," sahutku. Kumainkan tangkai ceri di atas kue coklat bekal makan siangnya.

"Ini mujizat! Akhirnya Miki bisa melihat semangat hidup di dalam jiwa Piko!" pekiknya kegirangan.

"Hei Miki, apanya tuh yang mujizat?" sapa si rambut biru, Kaito yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Piko-kun mau masuk les tambahan bareng kita!" ia tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa senyumnya kali ini terasa lebih imut, meskipun aku masih menyukai bibirnya yang manyun saat kujahili.

"Baguslah! Sampe ketemu ya! Jam pertama pelajarannya Kimia, Sonika-sensei," Kaito menepuk bahuku pelan

"Okelah kalau begitu," siulku.

Dan begitulah, setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat aku bersama Miki mengikuti les tambahan. Cukup melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan. Apalagi, dengan ini aku bisa terus memperhatikannya. Setiap kali pulang dari les tambahan, kami selalu membahas seputar pelajaran yang baru diajarkan. Tak jarang kami mampir di satu tempat hanya untuk berdebat. Tapi aku sangat menyukai hal itu.

Apa Miki juga merasakannya?

_Beberapa minggu kemudian, sehari sebelum ujian kelulusan.._

"Piko-kun mau kuliah di mana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, memandang bulan sabit di langit malam. Yup, hari ini pulang telat karena keasyikan berdebat di café sore tadi, apalagi kalau bukan soal pelajaran. Hebat..

"Kuliah? Enaknya di mana ya, umm.. kayaknya Komputer aja deh!" jawabku.

"Miki ikutan juga ah! Kita satu universitas dan satu jurusan! Keren kan?" Miki menyikut pinggangku.

Satu universitas dan satu jurusan?

"Emangnya Miki bisa di Komputer, nggak boleh gaptek loh.." godaku sambil menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Makanya Miki belajar! Uuukkhh!" Miki memulai ritualnya memukuli bahuku.

"Aduh kamu ini jadi cewek kasar amat sihh.." ringisku. Ia terkikik. Aku nggak jadi marah karena senyumnya, dan tatapan mata yang berbinar itu. Andai bisa kusimpan dalam kotak pensilku untuk kujadikan penyemangatku saat ujian besok..

"Yah, udah nyampe simpang lagi," aku menghela napas. Kucoba menatap matanya. Ia balas menatapku.

"Miki pulang dulu, ya.."

Kugenggam tangannya, membuat ia berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan heran.

"Piko-kun?"

"Eh, uh.." aku melepas tangannya.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

"Telepon~" siulnya, lalu dia menjawab panggilan di handphonenya.

"Kaito-kun? Ada apa? Eh? Iya, Miki ingat rumus-rumusnya.. Nanti Miki balikin catatan Kaito besok, nggak apa kan? Iya.. daahh.."

Aku mengernyit. Aku ingat, sebelum pulang ia meminjam buku Kaito.

"Miki mau belajar," begitu alasannya saat kutanya.

"Be..belajar yang rajin ya.. Miki.." aku buru-buru pergi sebelum gadis itu memanggilku.

Hari ini aku merasa tindakanku makin bodoh.

_Esok paginya, sebelum berangkat.._

"Apa ini, Ma?" tanyaku sambil memandang buku kecil yang aneh. Paspor.

"Mama sudah urus paspor kamu, setelah ujian kita langsung berangkat," kata Mama pelan. Aku menelan ludah. Akhirnya kami akan benar-benar berangkat.

"Ma, aku.."

"Mama jemput nanti, jadi tunggu saja di sekolah ya.." Mama mengecup dahiku, lalu pergi menuju kantornya mendahuluiku.

Aku menghela napas. Kupandang lukisan bunga sakura di ruang tamu. Aku ingat pertama kali saat aku melihat bunga sakura mekar, saat aku masih kecil. Dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terakhirku melihat bunga sakura.

Aku.. jadi makin membenci musim semi.

_Di ruang ujian..._

"Jadi deg-degan nih!" kata Rin yang duduk di seberangku.

Aku menatap dengan malas jendela kelas, lalu beralih ke kertas soal yang baru mampir di mejaku. Aku mengerjakannya dengan segenap pengetahuanku. Untung saja aku ikut les tambahan, jadi aku bisa lebih cepat mengerjakannya. Kulihat Miki yang duduk paling depan, ia jauh lebih bersemangat dariku.

"Waktunya habis, silakan kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian,"

Aku menaruh kertas jawaban di tempat yang tersedia. Kulihat Miki dan Kaito asyik tertawa.

"Waaa.. aku salah rumus yaa..! Tapi untung cuma satu soal, ya!"

"Nggak apa, itu kan usaha Miki sendiri,"

"Iya juga yaa!"

Aku menghela napas lagi. kucoba memberanikan diri mendekati mereka.

"Um.. Mikinya boleh kupinjam? Nanti aku kembalikan," aku menarik tangan Miki. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Ada apa, Piko-kun?" tanyanya heran.

"Err.. begini.. soal universitas.." aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Kenapa? Piko nggak dibolehin masuk Komputer?" tanya Miki. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Bukan.. maksudku.. aku.. aku.."

Aku mencoba mencari keberanian, tapi tak ketemu juga.

"Aku.. hari ini berangkat ke Inggris, ikut Mama.."

Kulihat wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Piko-kun jahat! Kenapa nggak bilang sama Miki?" ajaib, ia tidak memukulku.

"Itu.. itu karena Piko nggak.."

"Miki nggak bisa nyusul Piko ke Inggris, kejauhan.." lirihnya.

Kami terdiam.

"A..Aku.. minta maaf karena aku.. nggak bilang ini dulu.." aku menelan ludah, menundukkan kepalaku.

"Piko jahat," ia memukul pelan bahuku. Kekuatan yang sangat tidak seberapa dibanding pukulan-pukulan terdahulu.

"Miki.. aku.. mau.. bilang sesuatu.." aku menatap matanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tunggu, a.. aku mau bilang kalau.. aku.. err.. kamu.."

Ia masih menantiku dengan sabar.

"..ku.. nggak mau jadi teman Miki terus.." ucapku pelan.

Kutatap wajahnya. Air mata mulai mengalir turun ke pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Piko-kun? Salah Miki apa? Adanya Piko yang salah! Nggak bilang kalau Piko mau pergi jauh ninggalin Miki! Piko jahat!" ia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku mengejarnya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukan.

"Miki, maksudku bukan gitu! Miki!"

Ia terus berlari menuju taman sekolah, tempat di mana aku terus menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

"Miki, dengar dulu!" aku berhasil menangkap tangannya dan memegangnya erat-erat sehingga ia tak bisa meronta.

"Aku nggak mau selamanya jadi teman Miki terus.. itu.. karena aku selalu.. selalu.."

Air matanya masih mengalir. Tidak! Ia pasti membenciku saat ini!

Tiiiiiinn..!

Kudengar suara klakson di kejauhan. Suara mobil Mama.

"Gini ya.. aku selalu.. nggak.. dari awal.. aku…"

Aku memeluknya dengan tanganku yang lain. Air matanya membasahi seragamku.

"Aku.. suka Miki, meskipun aku nggak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi aku nggak bisa dan nggak mau bohong, meskipun Miki menganggapku teman.."

"Diam, Piko jelek," ia balas memelukku.

Aku memandangi sakura yang kelopaknya berguguran. Sangat indah. Pemandangan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi.

"Ah, kelepasan.." gumamku pelan.

"Piko bego, sih.." ia masih memelukku, dan aku juga masih memeluknya.

"Maniak belajar," sahutku.

"Nggak punya semangat hidup," balasnya.

"Terimakasih sanjungannya. Kupingku naik lima belas senti," timpalku. Kupandang mobil Mama yang masih menungguku. Aduh Miki, lepasin pelukannya dong..

"Piko jelek," ia masih menangis. Aku tersenyum lembut. Kulepas pelukannya, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku, tetap bakal masuk Komputer kok, meskipun nggak di universitas yang sama denganmu," aku menepuk kepalanya sebelum pergi.

"Terserah. Jaga dirimu, jelek," sahutnya.

"Miki, aku punya satu permintaan,"

"Apa?"

"Tetap manyun yah, aku suka wajah manyunmu," aku buru-buru kabur menuju mobil sebelum ia menghujaniku banyak pukulan.

"Iiiiiihhh...! Piko jahaaaattt...!" ia mengejarku sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, bersiap meninjuku.

"Dadah Mikiii..! Halo Inggriiiisss…!" pekikku sambil berlari dari kejarannya.

"PIKO JELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK….! NGGAK AKAN KUAMPUNIIIIIIIIIIII….!"

* * *

Oke cukup.

Gaje dan panjang untuk one-shotku. Argh.

Makasih buat yang RnR, R aja juga boleh~

I love PikoxMiki! *plak~*


End file.
